


arrive and stay forever

by Oelque



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oelque/pseuds/Oelque
Summary: Fundy thinks about his fiancé.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	arrive and stay forever

Under the mask Dream has green eyes, a splash of freckles, and a smile that could rival the sun. Beneath the cloak’s green hood hides dirty blond hair that glows in the morning light. He smells of earth and sweat and morning coffee.

He has the mannerisms of a caveman. He doesn’t bother covering jingling keys at three am, leaving them in the lock when he’s caught at the door. He’s taken to bribing his fiancé with gifts. Dream never arrives without one. 

Fundy wonders how long it will last, as he listens to Dream’s loud foots steps and thrown keys. He left Patches in his care last week, her meow is followed by familiar laughter. 

He wonders just many more times Dream could squeeze Fundy into his schedule. How many more nights he’ll be jolted awake by the wind, thinking it was Dream climbing onto the balcony. How many more times the residual chaos the man brings will wake their respective pets. How many more short midnight or morning kisses he’ll get.

He misses him so god damn much. 

Dream always wants more, wants to do more. And in a way, Fundy is selfish all the same. He keeps asking to see the masked man, for faster replies, to see his face. Dream is imprinted onto his sheets, green hoodies are sprinkled in his closet. Dream is rarely there and yet he’s maddeningly everywhere. 

The sky is bleeding into a visible blue when a crash comes from below, likely from Dream just existing. Fundy’s sleepy brain finds coffee and breakfast wafting thought the air, but is too fatigued to pin point what actually exists.

The cold morning air nips at Fundy’s skin as he removes the blankets, slipping on a near by jacket and making his way down the stairs. 

Below, two cups of still steaming coffee rests on the table besides Dream’s mask.

“Oh shit, did I wake you?” Dream doesn’t bother to hide anything, perking up lightly at Fundy’s entrance.

“No more than you usually do.”

“Sorry. But hey! I made breakfast.” A filled plate is pushed across the table, porcelain against porcelain, plate to mug. “I’ll clean up this time, don’t worry.”

“So you actually have time today?”

“The whole day!” 

Dream lifts the pan from the stove, pridefully placing a final pancake on the second plate.

Fundy doesn’t sit down, and instead walks over to Dream and dips his face into his hair. Earthy, slight coffee, slight cake, and...vanilla?

“Did you change your soap?” Fundy rasps.

“Hmn? Yeah? My last one had too many sulfates or something.” 

“Oh...you smell nice.” 

A kettle like wheeze fills the air, breathless and pitched. 

“Thanks, you smell nice too.” 

Dream wears no mask. 

In the sunlight, his hair glows like a halo, eyes green with the glow of emeralds. When he wipes away the tears, a ring sparkles like the sun. Fundy wishes, prays even, for a camera to suddenly appear in his pocket. 

He smells of buttermilk, of vanilla, of skin and sweat and earth, a million things that shouldn’t meet to be this good. 

Fundy goes in for a kiss only to be blocked by Dream’s hand.

“Eat or brush your teeth first, I’m not dealing with your morning breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want them to be happy but fluff is so foreign to me. Hope I did this right.


End file.
